


Notice

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup tries to be strong, tries to be there for his boyfriend who finally got his dream job. But a year and a half passes, and things aren’t going as great as he thought…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I should’ve known this would happen. All the signs were there, I just… wasn’t looking.

Two years we’ve lived together, and yet it seemed like Jack Frost, my boyfriend, was more concerned with work than with me.

Normally I wouldn’t care. After all, work is very important. If it wasn’t for him, I couldn’t be an inventor or painter - not even an author.

But lately, things have gotten… _worse_.

Jack keeps coming home late, when dinner’s grown cold and I’ve already slipped into my pajamas. Every night he apologizes, says he won’t do it again.

But the next day, he comes home late.

_Again_.

I grew used to this after a while, and acted as if the extra hours were just part of his work day. It was easier to deal with this way, easier to face him with a somewhat true smile. The weekends were all I looked forward to as we acted like an actual, real couple.

I’d make him breakfast in the morning, and while finishing up, I’d feel his arms wrap around my waist and his head snuggle into my shoulder, sometimes even kissing whatever skin he could get his lips on.

We’d go on dates Saturday night, then go back home for cuddles and just… have some alone time.

But as Christmas drew near, on the second year we lived together, our weekends started to grow shorter too.

It was actually Halloween night when he started to go to work on the weekends, promising that it was only for one day.

But then he went the next weekend,

then the next...

By the time December came into the picture, we hardly saw each other, hardly had time to really be with one another. And whenever we did have time, he’d just talk about work, the kids - his coworkers.

I didn’t mind it at first. After all, I want to know how he’s doing; I wanted to know he was actually enjoying himself.

But by mid-December, I started to grow weary of those conversations. I could hardly talk to him about my own day, about my own worries. I couldn’t even talk to him about a stalker who was starting to get physical and more demanding - someone I was starting to grow more afraid of. After all, we’ve been having a lot of disappearances in our neighborhood recently. 

It almost felt like Jack was becoming a whole different person; someone I couldn’t talk to…

The only person who would actually listen to me was my friend across the street, an older lady with curly black hair and acidic green eyes. I met her during one of my encounters with Dagur about a year ago. He wanted me to go with him and tried to make a grab for me, but she came out of nowhere, whacking his hand with a metal spoon.

Since then, we’ve been best friends. I’ve mentioned her to Jack, and he asked a few questions about her, but otherwise, he didn’t seem to care much.

He had his dream job, apparently nothing else mattered to him.

Not even me.

At least, that’s what she always told me.

I never really wanted to believe her though. She always said the strangest things, things that didn’t sound like Jack at all. But as more time passed, the more right she became…

“Has he told you he loves you lately? Has he complimented your looks?” She asked as we baked cookies together. Her questions made me uneasy as my hands slowed in their work.

“No… he hasn’t…” I whispered back, staring blankly at the cookie dough. “He still hasn’t given me time to tell him about Dagur…”

“What nerve!” She huffed, working even harder than before in her fury. “Deary, if he ever does anything that makes you uncomfortable or mad, you can just pack your bags and come live with me until you get back on your feet! I don’t want him near you!”

That made me both nervous and apprehensive.

Jack wouldn’t do anything that drastic…

It just wasn’t Jack…

More days came to pass though, and still Jack didn’t give me any time to tell him about Dagur.

So I decided to take a different approach.

I texted him instead: “Hey Jack, sorry to bother you at work… I know how important it is to you…. but… there’s something really important I need to talk to you about… I’m afraid to go to the store alone and I just - I need you… please… come home early today…”

He didn’t respond.

I wait hours upon hours, but I get no response.

I’m so frustrated I almost sob.

I have to go to the store though… I’m all out of medicine for my asthma and I feel it picking up again. So I text him again: “Can… you go to the store for me…?”

I wait another hour - it’s his lunch break and yet, I get no response.

It’s getting harder to breath, I have to go…

Despite the trembling, I grab my wallet and keys, and leave.

The store is only a few blocks away and yet with an asthma attack ensuing, it takes twice as long. As soon as I stumble into the store, I grab a water bottle and start drinking it - I’ll pay for it anyway - and head towards the pharmacy counter. Immediately they see my panting red face and rush to get my medicine. They know who I am, I come here quite often.

I take my medicine as soon as I’m able to, relief flooding within me. I pay for the water and medicine, giving the man many thanks before blearingly finding my way through the other isles.

Jack’s birthday is tomorrow, and although he may not be home, I want to at least decorate.

Grabbing all the frosty decorations I could find, I bring it to the register, feeling a pair of eyes almost searing into the back of my head.

My breath catches in my throat - I don’t even look behind me.

I just grab my bags and rush out.

But there’s footsteps behind me- rushing, footsteps.

Immediately I grab my pepper spray, and when I feel arms trying to wrap around my waist, holding on _tight_ , I turn and spray the intruder without mercy.

With a guttural scream, the intruder staggers back, and I see him - Dagur - already trying to run after me even without his vision. I’m shocked to see a cloth in his hand, and sticking out of his pocket is a bottle.

I don’t care how sick I am, I booked it back home, taking the long and confusing way just in case he was still following me. When I got home, I locked all the doors and windows in the house, my shaky fingers dialing Jack’s number.

Gods my heart was racing a million miles per hour, fear so strong I start to cry.

Everything’s just piling up, and I can’t handle it anymore.

When Jack doesn’t pick up, I felt my sanity shatter.

What if he wasn’t at work? What if he was with someone else - someone much prettier - someone _better_ than me?

What if he was just using him because I’m emotionally and physically vulnerable? I was kidnapped when I was little and beat for four whole days. Jack knew this - he knew this and was probably using me-!

All those excuses were probably lies-!

He probably didn’t even help a kid named Jamie - he probably didn’t get to work with a girl named Toothiana - hell he probably didn’t even hate that man named Aster!

But no - Jack wouldn’t lie-! I’m so freaking selfish in thinking such things-!! He wouldn’t lie to me!! He does so much for me and yet-

What if there was some truth to all of this…?

What if Jack _is_ sick of me…?!

Desperately I grasped my head, tearing at my hair because it calmed me down - kept me focused on reality, not those thoughts.

My scalp was red - almost pure red and I was panting…

But I felt better.

Taking a deep breath again, I tried to call Jack once more. When he still didn’t pick up, I calmly got to my feet, went to my room, and packed my bags.

I couldn’t take this anymore. All I wanted was for Jack to love and care for me back, but he didn’t even seem to care about my existence anymore.

She was right - Gothel was always right.

I threw everything I had in my suitcases - everything except the stuffed animal dragon Jack gave me on our first date.

I wanted to take it yet… I couldn’t. I would only cry into it like I always did when I got frustrated and lonely, or when I woke up from a nightmare of being back with Alvin, my kidnapper…

Writing a note, I put it in the stuffed animal’s hand and didn’t look back.

I left that house, locked the door, and just went to Gothel’s.

She held me and I cried into her shoulder, her loving and caring arms caressing my back…

She loved me... she cared about me... and she would be here for me…

“I’ll call the cops about Dagur as soon as you get settled in, okay?” She reassured, kissing my forehead. I nodded as I followed her to a room, unpacking my stuff.

This… was going to be my home for a little bit.

I turned off my cellphone and just- laid on the bed and closed my eyes.

I was safe here…

I… I was loved here…

r-right?

Jack would… come looking for me…

wouldn’t he…?

He had to care…

He’d have to notice…

There were reports of young girls and boys going missing in our neighborhood, surely… surely he’d notice…


	2. Chapter 2

Three months and two days-

that’s how long it’s been since I first came home to an empty house.

The sun was setting just behind the north mountains, illuminating the hallway with the warning tint of dark orange and fiery red.

Something was wrong. The low sound of the TV couldn’t be heard from the living room, the dishwasher wasn’t running and the laundry room was dead silent as I stood perfectly still, waiting – praying for some sign of Hiccup to calm my nerves.

But the longer I waited, the more dread filled my heart until my legs finally started working on their own.

There was no trace of him in the kitchen. Everything was spotless and where it should be.

There was no trace of him in the living room. The remote was even resting parallel to the Xbox remotes – the setup we normally had when guests were coming over.

The further I ventured into the house, the more I felt that suffocating fear rising to the boiling point.

The bathroom was the first place that was off. Normally blue and green toothbrushes rest against one another in the bathroom, but the blue one’s companion was missing. Bile rose in my throat as I found his facewash was missing as well and I dash to our bedroom, finding the closet door open and his suitcase missing, along with some of his clothes.

I know what this is, but I don’t want to accept it.

Hiccup wouldn’t - no -

An emptiness creeps into my heart and I collapse on the bed, feeling like my heart was just ripped from my chest.

Hiccup, left me?

No, no Hiccup would have left a note – I had to find it-!!

I search the house for over an hour, but no note graced my eyes. Panic continues to pump adrenaline through me until I nearly hyperventilate.

Could this be be a mistake - some kind of misunderstanding?!

Quickly I check my phone, but found no new messages since Hiccup’s last one.

The one I was forbidden to answer. 

The one I was forbidden to talk about. Yet as I stand in the middle of our bedroom, feeling this emptiness crawl into my heart, I know I shouldn’t have listened.

I should’ve told Hiccup the truth.

I should’ve told Hiccup where I actually worked, but it was too late for that.

Not knowing what else to do, I dial my boss’s number.

“He’s gone…”

 

“It’s been three months and two days since anyone last saw Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was last seen at a convenience store a few blocks from his house purchasing asthmatic medicine,” a tall man wearing a black suit and dark red shirt informed with his thick, Russian accent. “Two weeks after his disappearance, a few kids found a suitcase at the local garbage dump with fresh clothes and a note in it; a note that’s been found with all of the victims that have disappeared in the area.” The projector screen turned on, revealing an image of a note neatly placed on top of the clothes. “As you can read, it says ‘We are one.’ It’s written in Hiccup’s handwriting, which confirms that the unsub makes the victim write the note. We have still yet to decode what this means, but our unsub is starting to get bolder. From the condition of the suitcase and position of the note, it seems like he dropped the suitcase off himself knowing someone would find it.”

“How do we know for sure?” A thick Australian accent went off, making me roll my miserable eyes. His name is Aster, and despite the fact that I lied to Hiccup as to where I worked, I didn’t lie about the relationships I had with the people I worked with. Aster and I always bumped heads, but the director liked this because our fighting gained more insight and evidence.

“It’s an assumption, Aster, we don’t know for sure,” North replied, crossing his arms. “We all agreed on that during our last meeting.”

“Did the fingerprint results come in?” Toothiana asked, her chocolate brown, multicolored hair stood out at the corner of my eye as always. It brought out those deep purple eyes and complimented her light brown skin as well. She wasn’t supposed to have “off” colors but she could care less.

“Yes, but the only identifiable ones belonged to Hiccup. They either cleaned the suitcase or wore gloves.”

That made my heart sink low in my chest. I already knew that was Hiccup’s case, but hearing the definite conclusion only made me feel more miserable.

It’s my fault he’s gone, my fault he’s missing…

“Did we find any strange tire tracks?” I brought up to the table. During our last session, Aster and Toothiana went to look for another set of tire tracks that didn’t match the ones belonging to the garbage trucks.

“Yes, they matched the designs one brand uses, we’re just waiting for the results to see who owns them in the neighborhood.”

“Good,” I said immediately, feeling a little bit better. “What’s the brand? I know some people’s cars like the back of my hand.”

“Michelin,” North reported as he glanced at the report in his hands. “A pretty good grade too. We might be looking at someone with a good amount of money.”

“Should we pull up a list of people who have more than ten grand in their bank account?”  
“That’s a stupid idea Tooth,” Aster said, pushing off the wall he was leaning on. He too had darker skin, though had gray and black hair. It wasn’t because he was old, but because he dyed it that way. No one really followed the dress code here. “Even people without money get the more expensive brand to ensure their safety.”

They continued arguing about the question, making me, once again roll my eyes. I can’t just sit around and do nothing… so I took a piece of paper and jot down the names of the people I know have Michelin tires. One of them, unsurprisingly, belonged to Dagur, that thug Hiccup texted me about. Police are out looking for him now. I hate that - I want to be the one out there looking for him, but if I display any sign of being emotionally unstable, I’ll be off the case.

It’s not fair.

“It’s agreed then,” North’s voice suddenly intercepted my thoughts, making me snap back into reality. “We’ll compile the bank account list once the results of the tires come back. Now, lets review the victims.” The projector image changed, showing a different slide that had a picture of all the victims on it. “The first known victim is Guy Crood. He went missing at the age fourteen in a similar fashion to Hiccup Haddock. He left with a suitcase and no one’s heard from him since. His parents died at a young age, but his foster parents have said they still haven’t had contact with him. His family descends from Puerto Rico. The second and third victims disappeared at the same time. Siblings, Bianca and Nico di Angelo lived with foster parents who couldn’t even give us a set date as to when they disappeared, but they did take a suitcase. Their ethnicity is Italian. The fourth victim is Hiro Hamada. He lives with his brother and aunt. His parents are deceased as well, though he was too young to remember them. He disappeared without any of his belongings - and he’s Asian American. The fifth victim is Anna Arendelle. She’s Norwegian. Her parents were killed when she was seven. She left with flour, cinnamon, and frosting.” When it was time to discuss the next victim, everyone glanced at me uneasily, but I remained stoic.  
I wasn’t going to crack. I needed to help find Hiccup - I couldn’t afford to lose my cool now.

“The sixth victim is Hiccup Haddock. His ethnicity is Icelandic, and his mother disappeared on a FBI mission fifteen years ago. He left with a suitcase of things as well, but unlike the other victims, his items were recovered. All of victim’s families, with the exception of Guy Crood and Hiccup Haddock, found a note in their mailbox that read ‘we are one.’ All the victims left their homes and never returned. We contacted all their friends and family, but no one knew where they went. The abductions are spanned out within two and a half years, with an abduction occurring about every five months.”

“And our suspect is Dagur?” Aster asked, sinking into a chair. “I don’t like it. He’s too sloppy, not this… clean. I mean, we’ve seen some of the people this kid attacks, there’s blood for miles.”

“And there was no trace of blood on Hiccup’s things,” Toothiana realized, leaning forward in her seat, resting a hand in her hair. “I think you’re right Aster. He loves an audience too - this can’t be the work of Dagur.”

“But then who else can it be?” I ask, trying to contain my seething anger and frustration. “There are never any witnesses, never any break-ins, no sign of a struggle - this is someone people trust.”

“It’s not a handyman, there weren’t any present on the day of their disappearance. And no one saw any police officers or mail deliveries at the time.” North cut in.

Toothiana hummed in slight frustration, sitting up in her chair. “Lets look at the victimology. There’s no gender pattern, different ethnicities - they really have nothing in common with one another.”

I blinked my eyes, realizing something else as I rose a bit in my chair, looking up at North worriedly. “They’re all petite and tiny. That means the unsub can’t be that strong – it might actually be a woman. That would explain why there’s no struggle!”

“Or a weak man,” Toothiana made sure to add, and I could only nod, looking over everything else. “If this person can’t overpower their victims, that means they either use something like a drug or establish some kind of relationship to draw them in.”

“But why these victims?” Aster asked, taking a drink of coffee. “What’s the motive behind this?”

Upon hearing this question, North too took a seat, pulling the folder close to his eyes as he scanned over everything. “Their ages vary from ten to eighteen.”

“Could it be… for sexual purposes then?” Toothiana said softly, glancing over at me as I stiffened.

I don’t even want to think about the possibility of my Hiccup being… being forced upon like that, not by a man or a woman.

“The note…” I say quietly, gripping my hands tightly in anger. “We are one. They… might refer to that, but we haven’t uncovered any bodies either. For all we know, that can mean something completely different.”  
“But we can’t rule it out,” North said, sighing sadly. “If we’re lucky, and this pattern continues, we have another two months before our unsub strikes again. Hopefully they’re just seeking the comfort of another in a platonic way.”

Aster’s eyes widened, smirking in victory. “All the victims needed comfort,” he said, earning a few confused looks. He merely rolled his eyes. “Most of our victims lost their parents. Guy, Bianca and Nico were really upset - to the point of seeing a psychologist. Anna’s sister reported she drove her away and made her feel unwanted without meaning to, so she was distressed as well. Hiro’s brother reported Hiro was angry with him getting acceptance to college oversea, and even though the loss of his parents didn’t upset him, the thought of losing his brother was enough to cause extreme distress. And then Hiccup-” Aster stopped though, looking up at Jack apologetically. Despite acting like he didn’t care, he actually did.

So I sighed, running my shaky hands through my unruly white hair. “And Hiccup thought I was abandoning him because I let work become more important than him.”

There was a moment of silence after that because everyone was afraid of saying something to make matters worse. So instead, they didn’t say anything.

“So each victim may have been seeking comfort. Now we just have to figure out if they all went somewhere, or knew someone who claimed they could comfort them.”

But this is where they were all stumped. They didn’t know anyone who could have comforted them because they had been searching for Dagur the whole time.

“We need to talk to everyone again. Aster, talk to Guy’s parents. Tooth, talk to Hiro’s brother and aunt. Jack, talk to Anna’s sister. I’ll talk to the employees at the convenience store again since they were the last to see Hiccup. Dismissed.”

Everyone got up to leave, but I stayed behind. I couldn’t just sit here while North talked to the people who last saw Hiccup. So when they all left, I finally stood, collecting my own materials.

“Jack, you can’t keep doing this if you want to stay on the case,” North admitted, already knowing why I stayed behind.

“Look,” I said in a calm voice. “I’ve kept my cool this entire time. Please trust me and let me go with you. I can call Anna’s sister in the car, I just…” I sigh, running a hand through my hair. “I just… want to know if they know anything. I won’t even talk, I just want to be the first to know anything new about this case.” My boss was looking at me with that face that read ‘I can’t believe this,’ before he finished packing his things.

“Fine, but if I deem you’re too emotional, you’re off the case, got it? You’re lucky you’re on it in the first place.”

A large smile crosses my lips as he throw my thin coat on, beaming as bright as a star. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

 

“So it’s not Dagur?” The store’s manager asked. “You sure about that? That creep was always in Hiccup’s business.”

“I’m sorry, that’s confidential. Can you tell us if you ever saw Hiccup hanging out with someone here?”

The man thought for a moment, scratching his head. “Well, now that you mention it, Hiccup does talk to a few people. He wasn’t the most social of them all, but he did talk to a few.”

“Great,” North said, taking out his notebook and pen. “I need the names of those people, how often they talk, and who you see him mostly with.” But the manager’s face grew grim, and I could swear he trembled where he stood.

Confused, I turned, only to glower. There, standing behind us, was Mr. Black; a tall, darker man in his late forties with striking yellow eyes and slick black hair. He owned almost the whole town, including this convenience store. He used to be a fair man who didn’t mind cutting people slack on their rent. But since someone murdered his wife and his daughter went missing, he became a grouchy scrooge who loved watching people suffer over the loss of their property.

“And what is the incompetent FBI squad doing in my store?” He asked with a bitter tone.

North couldn’t help but sigh, resisting the urge to raise his voice. “We’re doing our job, Mr. Black.”

“Oh yes, because you do such a great job at that,” he said, glancing at me with a -

was that a smirk? Why was he smirking at me?

“You must be Jack~” my heart slowed to a small thud, which only made Mr. Black smirk even wider. “Hiccup talked about you a lot. Said something about you not caring or listening to what he was saying too-” I was losing my composure, unable to comprehend the reality that Hiccup actually told someone - especially Peter Black - his feelings. “Ohh… did I strike a cord~?”

“Enough,” North demanded, taking a step in front of me. “We’re here on official business. If you continue to antagonize my agent I’ll arrest you for interfering with an investigation.”

The man merely rolled his eyes dramatically, though his teasing smirk never left his face. “Fine, do what you want. But I can assure you, you won’t find him.”

That sent a chill running up and down my spine, and I nearly threw myself against him, demanding answers.

I couldn’t let him get on my nerves though, I couldn’t be kicked off this case.

I was more than relieved when he disappeared in the back room, and the manager quickly finished the list of people Hiccup talked to. “I don’t know all of their last names… but I can point out who they are if you need me to.”

North gave him a warm smile as he stashed the list away in his pocket. “Thank you for your cooperation. We’ll contact you if we need anything else.”

 

We didn’t talk until we were outside of the store and safely back in North’s car. I used to call North’s large van a sleigh, but with Hiccup missing, it was just another car.

“Can we add Peter Black to the list?” I asked, looking up at North seriously. “Hiccup never said he bumped into him, and trust me, he’s one of those people he would’ve told me about.”

North put his seatbelt on and started to drive off, thinking about it critically. “And you’re sure he wouldn’t hold that information back because of the situation I put you two in?” That made me sigh, sinking into the leather seat in sadness.

I never meant to lie to Hiccup, but the job required that I did so… I did. I did save children, I did make them happy just not in the way Hiccup thought I did.

I would’ve told him if it wasn’t for the fact that his life would be in danger, and so would mine. I was undercover at the time, walking through the neighborhood, trying to find any evidence or suspicious people.

Hiccup couldn’t know me, and I couldn’t know him.

“No… Hiccup still would’ve told me,” I admitted, looking out the window. “Peter likes to harass his father since he’s the chief of police. Just like us, he didn’t do his job well enough to save his daughter. He’s been trying to get him in trouble but Stoick did everything he could for him.”

I could see my boss nod silently at the corner of my eye, so I let my eyes close.

Peter Black didn’t live in the same neighborhood, but people could be easily transported.

“We’ll bring him up at the next meeting,” he said just as his phone went off. Without missing a beat, he answered it.

“Hey North, I finally narrowed down a list of people who’ve purchased Michelin tires within the last two years, even from surrounding neighborhoods. Want me to name them off or wait until the next meeting? There aren’t that many.”

“Go ahead Ruby, I’ll put you on speaker,” he said, handing the phone to me since he’s driving. I click the speaker button and get a pen and paper ready.

Our informant’s name is Ruby Ory. She has long black hair with fire red highlights, so we call her Red sometimes. The nickname suits her; we joke that with all the information she delivers, she’s like red riding hood.  
“Okay, Raphael Gold, Peter Black-” my hand stopped at the name, my heart boiling in confusion and anger.

Could he really be the one behind this?

“Alvin Treasure, Seth Hotshot, Nathan Prescott, Mark Jefferson, Gothel Madeline, and Regina Mills,” Ruby finished reading the names off, leaving me more puzzled than before.  
“Thanks Red,” North said for me before I hung up, staring at the list of names. None of these people had clear records, except for one.  
“Gothel Madeline,” I mumbled out loud without meaning to.

“Who?” North asked, making me shake my head.  
“It’s the women Hiccup talked about. She saved Hiccup from Dagur once at the convenience store and they’ve been friends ever since,” I let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. “He said… she lost her child in a car accident. I can’t imagine how she probably feels now that Hiccup’s gone… I’ll have to stop by later…”

 

I couldn’t think for the rest of the night. We returned to headquarters and everyone revealed their findings, another clue to the puzzle being revealed. All of the victims shopped at the same convenience store, meaning this could be the place the unsub looked for their victims. There was a problem though, everyone on the list of tires shopped at the convenience store as well, so I’m not sure if we can call that progress.

By the end of the night, we all agreed to further look into Peter Black and left for the night.

I went straight home with the hope Hiccup would magically show up, but ended up drowning my sorrows in alcohol.

I never used to drink. Heck I used to hate drinking with a fiery passion, but it’s the only thing that helps me sleep now - that helps me calm my guilty conscious and allows me to sleep.

 

When morning rolled around, I wasted no time getting ready for work and slipped out the door.

I hated being there alone, I hated knowing Hiccup lounged around this very house being so miserable he up and left without a single note.

I was more than happy to take a trip to the convenience store and follow the directions Ruby gave me to Gothel’s house. It was only a block away, but her house was far nicer than our own. Her yard was perfectly kept - flowers blooming innocently in the brightening light, the hummingbird water fountain glistened and sang along with the birds - it was the ideal house for someone like her. The flowers I purchased for her couldn’t even compare to the ones outside her front door. But at least the thought is what counted.

Hesitantly I knock on the door, swallowing down some of my nerves as I hear a cheery, older voice sing “coming~!” It was only moments later when the door opened, revealing a small lady - maybe in her mid forties - with curly black hair and adorning a red velvet dress. Her skin was peachy, much like the peach tree that was sticking out from her backyard. And her smile was as bright as a grandmothers would be upon seeing her grandchildren - but it fell soon after her eyes studied me up and down.

“Hello-”

“Jack Frost,” she interrupted, making me stiffen a bit. I wanted to know how she knew my name and how she knew what I looked like, but Hiccup had hundreds of pictures on his phone, he probably showed her. “I was wondering when you would have the nerve to show up.”

I bit my bottom lip, the flowers in my hand lowering a bit in discouragement. “I… wanted to thank you, in person for being such a good friend to Hiccup,” I admitted. I only knew her through Hiccup’s words and through the police report she filed. She claimed Hiccup came to her with a suitcase, asking for a place to stay the night and left the next morning. All he told her was he was sick of being forgotten, and he was moving on. He left for the bus stop the next morning and she never saw him again.

Gothel crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, giving me a look that read “really?”

Groaning, I let out a defeated sigh. “I know this doesn’t make up for what I did. But I know Hiccup really wanted me to meet you and this is the least I can do for him and you. So… thank you for watching over him and being there for him when I wasn’t.”

She eyed the flowers for a few minutes before reaching forward and taking them. “Thank you,” she said, though the smile never returned to her face. “I’ll take them to honor Hiccup. Now please, leave and go find him before it’s too late.”

I nodded but then - something caught my eye.

Something I didn’t expect.

As she was closing the door, I noticed something shiny under one of the far-end tables and recognized it immediately by the small dragon keychain hanging off the side.

It was Hiccup’s cellphone, but there was something on the usual green case, something… brown? And in the room next to it, there seemed to be brown hair sticking out into the hall, but I didn’t react as she closed the door because it could have been from a cat, and I did not want to charge in there and prove to everyone I was too emotionally unstable if my theory was incorrect.

 

Quickly I ran back to the car and dialed my boss, not even letting him say anything as I started to speak. “Bring up everything we have on Gothel Madeline. I saw Hiccup’s phone under one of her tables and there was - there was -” I bite my lip.

I couldn’t deny the truth, not now.

“There was blood on it, and there may have been someone passed out in one of the rooms next to it.”

“Did you see a body?!” North gasped.

“No, I saw hair, but it could be from a cat but please just - trust me. Hiccup wouldn’t go anywhere without his phone and he keeps it spotless. For him to leave it behind and for something to be on it - it’s not him.”

“Alright, get here and we’ll go over our findings.”

I hung up and sped off. I didn’t care for the speed limit but I drove carefully enough. When I arrived at work, I parked in two parking spaces and didn’t even lock the car as I ran in, finding my team and grabbing the folder.

“We called the convenience store and asked about her. She goes there almost everyday, and used to talk to each of the victims. She also has a few prescriptions she picks up at the pharmacy.”

Just as he said that, the office phone rang. North picked it up and nodded, occasionally making a noise to show he was listening. “Thanks Ruby.” He hung up and got his cell phone out, typing something in. “Ruby just contacted her doctor. She’s a delusional schizophrenic who doesn’t like taking her medication.”

“But what’s her motive? How does she chose her victims? A lot of people go to that convenience store,” Aster said, but Tooth immediately picked up right after him. “All the victims either dealt with loss or abandonment.”

“She lost her baby in a car accident,” I quickly informed, recalling the conversation I had with Hiccup. “Wait… let me check-” I called Ruby again. Gothel could’ve lied to make Hiccup feel sorry for her. “We need to know if Gothel Madeline lost anyone close to her or was abandoned.”

“Okay, I have her file up right now,” she said, clicking away at the computer. “Lets see… both her parents have passed away - but she did lose a child in a car crash about eighteen years ago.”

“So why would she want to kidnap teenagers?” Aster asked, trying to wrap his mind around the connection.

North’s phone went off though, signally a text. His eyes widened slightly before looking up at us. “Tadashi Hamada and Elsa Arendelle both said their missing sibling was close friends with her, but they never met her.”

That was enough for them. Gathering their things, they left.

The sirens were loud in my ears, but they resonated with the beating of my heart.

It won’t be long now, we’re almost there.

We’re coming to save you Hiccup, so please, please stay strong…

 

As soon as we drive into the neighborhood, the sirens are turned off, and only North’s car parks in front of Gothel’s house. What I’d give to be walking up to that house right now, but only Toothiana and North are allowed. They stuck me with Aster - of course they would. Despite us arguing, he’s one of the only people who can help me see sense sometimes. And I know I’m far too emotional to talk to her calmly right now. Besides, too many people would stress Gothel out and who knows what she’d do.

But that’s what worries me the most; I have no clue what she’s capable of.

“Don’t worry mate, everything’s going to be okay,” Aster reassured me as he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me sniffle a bit.

“Yeah well, I’ll believe it when I see it,” I grumble back, watching as Gothel opened the door, looking stunned. They talked for a bit, but Gothel’s face was growing… darker. I feared she’d hurt them but she just - opened the door?

“You can search the place,” she said. “I have nothing to hide.”

I could read her lips from here.

I could also read her body language from here.

“She’s up to something,” I whisper out loud, watching as the door closed. “We need to approach but stay out of sight. I don’t trust that look.”

“Yeah, for once I agree with you Frost,” my companion admitted, unbuckling his seatbelt along with me. “We’ll go around back, no doubt she’s locked the front door.”

Nodding, I grab my side arm and we both take off, running silently down the street and stealthily over the brick wall. The smell of citrus and fruit is almost overwhelming if it wasn’t trying to cover up a different odor - an odor that made me pinch my nose in fear.

“I-it smells like-”

“Rotting flesh,” Aster finished for me, looking around the corner before advancing.

I didn’t let myself think.

I couldn’t let myself think unless I’d go mad in worry. Instead I reverted back to the agent I was in training, thinking of nothing but detaining the target. That’s when my eyes settled upon a small window at the bottom of the house.

“Basement,” I whispered and we looked for an entrance. But there was none. That meant we had to go inside, but we didn’t get a go from North or Tooth.

So we waited…

We waited a whole fifteen minutes before looking at each other and nodding.

They hadn’t reported in, which could only mean something bad happened.

Creeping towards the back door, I took out a small mirror and aimed so I could see through the glass back door but not be seen by someone if they were looking out.

I didn’t expect to see two bodies littering the kitchen floor.

“North and Tooth are down,” I reported, taking my gun off safety. Aster cursed under his breath and did the same, using his walkie-talkie to request reinforcements.

We were to stay put, those were the orders. But Gothel came out with a knife and rope, the knife coming first towards their unconscious forms.

Her back was towards us-

Aster was right beside me, shooting the glass and making it shatter everywhere. We didn’t have time to be safe, we entered urgently.

It all happened so fast. Gothel jumped in shock, getting ready to throw the knife despite our shouts to drop the weapon and get down to the ground. Her pupils were so wide, so full of fear as she started to move her hand-

and a bang rang out.

My ears rang, but the sound of crying and shouting came soon after. There was blood everywhere - Gothel was on the ground, desperately clutching her leg as Aster came forward and handcuffed her.  
“I’ll dress her wound, go look for the victims,” he said.

It all happened so fast my feet didn’t carry me at first, staring in shock at the women on the floor. But I saw claw marks on her wrist and I finally managed to force myself away, tearing through the house until I found the basement door. And when I pried it open, the smell nearly had me puking.

Death. There was no other way to describe the smell aside from saying it was like death’s smelly armpits.

My whole frame was shaky, my eyesight blurry as I searched for the light and turned it on.

The first thing my eyes found was brown stained blanket that was covered in bugs and flies. I nearly threw up once more, and probably would have if muffled screams and groans didn’t distract me.

Turning on the other light, tears rushed to my eyes as five, starved, beat, and trembling humans were tied to different poles around the basement. Some were worse off than others, and my Hiccup, my sweet little Hiccup was unconscious against one of the poles, his bloody and beat appearance making my heart feel like it was cracking.

“H-Hic-” is all I managed to say as I fly to his side, untying his black and blue wrists and letting his body fall against mine.

Gods his hair is so much longer, he has dark, deep purple bags under his eyes and just - he was a wreck.

But he was alive, and that’s all that mattered.

“I-I’ll be back Hic, p-promise,” I sniffle before going to the others and untying them as well. One of the younger ones - which I think is Nico di Angelo - looked so broken he just collapsed to his knees. It wasn’t until I freed everyone else did I realize his sister, Bianca was missing…

and I was too mortified to look under the blanket.

“Jack, the paramedics are here,” Aster called before taking a few steps down the basement, only to hold his nose too. “Oh… uhm - stay where you are… the paramedics are going to want to see you before you move too much to make sure you’re not critically injured.”

Seeing as someone else was down here, I quickly scrambled back to Hiccup, pulling him close to myself yet careful not to move him too much. The movement alone seemed to make him stir, which only brought tears to my eyes as I stared back into stubborn, dull, forest green eyes.

Words left me in this moment, my mouth opening but being unable to say anything. Hiccup blinked a few times before those forests grew wider. “J-Jack!?” He gasped in disbelief.

I could only nod and touch his face, afraid I would hurt him. “Y-you - I-I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” I cried, tears landing on Hiccup’s dirty, dry face. It only seemed to confuse him as he looked around, as if trying to find proof that this was real and he wasn’t dead.

“T-this is real Hiccup, I’m really here, I’m really rescuing you,” I sniffled. Hiccup slowly looked back up at me, and it’s only now that I realize Aster is hovering above us, looking down further Hiccup’s body.

I’m afraid to look, but I find myself doing so anyway.

His left leg is oddly bend, swelled largely and dark in color. Bile rises in my throat as I look down at Hiccup who just seems to be drugged-

which they all probably were.

“She… she tricked me… us,” he whispered, tears of his own welling within his eyes. “She… I trusted her-”

“Shhh…” I whispered, pecking a kiss to his forehead. “She’s detained, she can’t hurt you.” My fake smile failed though, and I tightened my grip on him. “I… I never meant to lie… I-I had no choice… I didn’t… mean to drive you away…”

Hiccup looked at me silently for a few moments, taking in my appearance, looking up at Aster- and he knew. He was smart that way - nothing could ever be kept a secret from him. “Aster… right?” He asked, and my companion nodded. “I’m… an idiot…” He sighed, resting against my arm, feeling more relaxed than before. “You’re an… idiot-” his eyes closed. “We’re all idiots.”

“Yeah,” I sniffled once more, hearing people approach but I didn’t move. “You can say that again Hic…”

The paramedics leaned down and asked him a few questions, immediately noticing his leg and the strange look in his eyes. “This one’s drugged too,” they reported as Hiccup nodded groggily. I was then forced to take a step back so they could bandage him up and get him stabilized before a gurney was brought down.

Hiccup was the last one in here, how did I not notice that?

“Go ahead,” Aster’s voice whispered into my ear. “Go with them. I’ll take care of things here.”

All I could do was nod and follow them out, holding Hiccup’s hand the whole way.

“I’m never leaving you again Hiccup. I’m never going to abandon you…”

 

Two months and two days - that’s how long it’s been since Hiccup and the other victims were admitted to the hospital. All of them were in really bad shape, but they’d live. Nico di Angelo was the worst though… no one seemed to be able to get through to him except for Hiro Hamada, but he was constantly being harassed - I mean, loved by his brother to really talk to him.

There were only two deaths, Bianca di Angelo, and Gothel, who committed suicide shortly after her leg surgery.

There is good news though, everyone was going to heal and we even found someone who went missing eighteen years ago - Rapunzel Corona. She was only a few months old when she was snatched from her little stroller at the convenience store. She was badly beaten as well, but nothing like the others. No, she was too mentally abused to be used by Gothel, that’s why she went out looking for others until they too broke, or couldn’t be beaten without dying.

“She was psychotic,” Hiro said when police interviewed them. “She thought by hurting us, she was making herself younger. She legitimately thought our youth was going into her and she was eighteen again.”

Hiccup reported something similar, though Guy Crood was a mute, too scarred to even speak anymore. Nico di Angelo just refused to speak, too caught up in his own sorrows.

 

It was rare for me and Hiccup to have some alone time together. But when we did, we couldn’t stop telling each other how sorry we were.

“No, I’m the one that screwed up - I should’ve just told you from the beginning,” I sighed, getting some water for Hiccup. Of course my stubborn viking descendant boyfriend merely rolled his eyes and snatched the cup from my hand - only to hiss in pain from moving his bruised wrist too fast - and drank it bitterly. “And I should’ve told you how I felt. I mean, we’ve been dating for a while now, we should be able to trust each other,” he said, waving his hands around as he spoke - only to wince in pain from the same injury. “Besides,” he grumbled, being careful this time as he pulled the water back up to his lips. “You literally couldn’t tell me. I have no excuse except the truth - that my pride got in the way.”

“Pride?” I couldn’t help but laugh, taking the drink from him again which made him pout. “No, not letting me hold your drink for you is your pride, not telling me you’re upset is just you being stubborn.”

“Yeah but…” he trailed off, sighing regrettably. “You were so happy, I didn’t want to make you feel bad for being happy.”  
Putting the cup of water down, I leaned forward, cuffing his beautifully tanned freckled cheeks. “I’m happy with you dimwit,” I smile, kissing him sweetly. Hiccup hummed a little in the kiss, pulling away with a glow to his features. “And I’d quit just to be with you… you know that right?”

Hiccup’s eyes immediately widened after that though. “No, you can’t quit Jack!” He said seriously. “If this is what you love to do, if this is your passion, please, please don’t stop because of me. I don’t want to be the reason why you’re holding back. I mean… you work extra hours just to support me and my passion to be an artist.”

I shook my head though, my hands telling him to stop with all five fingers pointed up. “That’s still no excuse to ignore how you’re feeling. If we… want to continue… this,” I gestured between us. “We need to be honest with each other, to be there for each other like we used to.”

There was nothing else Hiccup could do but nod in agreement. “Yeah… you’re right. But you have to promise me something,” he said, giving me a serious look. It made me move a bit uncomfortably, a little afraid for the answer, and I could only nod. “I get to make breakfast, and you admire me like you used to.”

The worry melted off my face as if I stepped into the Arizona sun and I broke out in laughter. “Only if you wear that apron~”

A devious smirk came across Hiccup’s face, that smirk that always made me shiver. “Maybe that’s all I need to wear.” But his smile soon faded after that. “Thank you… for noticing me…”

Tears gathered in my eyes as I leaned in and kissed him deeply. “I’ll always notice you…”

 

For better or for worse, Hiccup was released from the hospital a week later, and although he couldn’t cook, I wore his aprons and made breakfast for a while. Those arms always snaked around me whenever they could considering he was in a wheelchair, and I felt his tender love and adoration through his kisses against my arm. Like this, we were alone. Like this, we were the only two that mattered in the world.

I understood why Hiccup loved cooking breakfast now, and I’ll never spend another morning without him.

We would always notice one another from now on…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Ending One; More may be on their way**

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I had so many different endings in mind that I went with the one my friend wanted the most. She helped me with Chapter Two, and I think of it as a collab with her~ She doesn't have an account on here, but her Tumblr is snow-runt.tumblr.com 
> 
> Anywho, I might upload the other endings I had in mind >


End file.
